A true alternian love story
by sakuracandychan
Summary: sakura is a normal scene kid (and a troll) who gos to a human school, but her life is turned around when gamzee takes her back to alternia where she meets the love of her life, karkat vantas. not only that but when she discovers the secert of her mutant blood, its her job to save the world! plz read and review


-INTRO-  
>hi my name is sakura (not rly but chu wont get meh real name lawl).im a huge HUGE homstuck fan and i started readin when my freind showed meh a piccy of karkat. i wanted too read it so i could learne more abt the trolls and theyre culture. i also thot karkles was supah cute! hehe but anywayz i startedon act five so i could see him (but dont get mad at meh bc i went and read form teh begining after) and i fell deeply in love with him. i imagined him into realtiy and he is very real too me. he is with me whewrever i go and i know he loves me to. i see him in my dreams allt he time and i have even met th other trolls and kids in mah world. note that thisis after they beat doc scratch and everthin. so this is the true story of me and my love, karkat vantas. plz review and i hope u enjoy 3<br>btw my fantrolls info:  
>name: sakura ivorina<br>blood color: pink and black (it turns black when shes sad or mad)  
>horns: look like karkles size but heat shaped<br>symbol: skull and hearts  
>morails: kanaya and nepeta<br>matesprite: karkat (not at the begining of tha story tho)  
>auspices (idk how to spell it lol): dave<br>kismesis: eridan

heres a pic i drew of her (credit to orginial for base): .

CHAP 1  
>my name is sakura ivorina. im a troll from alternia, but im a trasnfer student at a school at earth. i get bullied every day bc 1. the humans aret used too my skin and 2. i dress difrently than all the other ppl at the school. i usually wear my symbol (skull and 3's) and well i guess u could say im scene. nobody in my shool understand what we scene kids go throgh, and theres only one other scene kids at my school: dave strider. dave usually helps when some1s bullying meh and hes one of mah best friends. anyways i was at the end of school. the last bell or school rang and i flund myself leaving slower than usual. something felt strange. i looked around and there was a car and the guy in it was lookin at meh funny. befor i coudl run away, he drives up so fast i coud barley see it. he opens his door and i gapsed in shock. he had gray skin just like me, tall horns, and cloun makeup. he had rly hott black scene hair. i decided to not ron away so i could meet him becuz i had nevr met another troll befire.<br>"who areyou?" i said trying to keep mah cool  
>"im gamzee you cute little motherfuker" he honked and smile. he told me to sit so i did, and he offered me a faygo.. then he explained "im from alternia. we heard u were here at this human school and well right nao were trying to replopulate the mother fukin plantet. we also herd about ur special motherfuckin blood and i bet theres somethin special about u to and we need ur help to save alternaia."<br>i was sooo exited. but there was one thing i needed to do before i left. i told gazmee, "ill totally com with u, but...i need to tell mah freind first". gamzee noddd and i new he understood. i quickly looked around adn saw dave sittin on the stares listening to music. i ran up and gave him a hugs.  
>"sup sakura? r u ok? he asked me.<br>"well, yea..." i said "but something importent came up. im about too go to my home plenet." dave smiled sadely. "oh...ur leavin?"  
>i nodded and huged him again. "im gona miss u. ill visit abain, i promise." he said ok and we made a pinky swears. i waived goodbye and ran into gamzees car, where he was playing icp (insane clown possy.) all of the sudden, the car teleported into what lookd like a patrol of rainbows.<br>"gamzee whats goin on!" i scaremed  
>"motherfuckin mericles, bro." he laughed and sipped some gaygo. "this is how we get to alternia :o)"<br>a few minuets later we arived in a place that was outside. there were 11 other trols waiting for me and gamzee to arive. i lookd at all of yhem, and i noticed two pretty trolls wit green symblos who were smiling at me. they came up and told me theyre names were kanaya and nepeta, and i was happy that i alresdy made freinds.  
>then i saw...him.<br>he was in the corner, and altho he wasnt smiling, i could see form his blush taht he noticed me to. his blush was bright red, and he was tall and skinny and had even better scene hair then gamzee. my heart skipped a beet when i looked at him. i decided to break the ice.  
>"hey there, my name is sakura ivorina." i twirled my pink and black hair arsound my finger. "whats urs?"<br>"im k-karkat." he said all stuttery. "welcome home i guess." so this was the grumpy one gamzee mentioned. i thot he dident like me so i turned around sadly, but he shouted "WAIT!" and i looked at him. he said shyly, "since im the leader, id like to get too know u. d-do u...wanna come to my hive?"  
>i smiled. "sure, how bout tomorrow nite?" he nodded in agrement. from where i was, i could see the faintest smile on his lisp.<p>

-END OF CHAP 1-  
>CLIFFHANGER! leave reveiws and faves. also if u wanna suggest what happens next chapter feel free! ^_^ i hope u like, stay tunes for next time~~<p>

x Sakura


End file.
